User blog:QuantumFeint/PBE ADC itemization
Patch 4.10 ADC itemization After looking at new ADC items on PBE, I have to say my feelings are... well... divided. To be exact, I am not sure, how these changes happened. On one side, there are few brilliant changes and few that makes me question if Riot does have any sense of reason. What I love about changes: Life steal items rework, taking away some life steal/damage for utility is interesting way to not make harass-supports useless in mid game. *New BoTRK has lots of damage. Yay! *BT changes give you more safety. Yay! *Decision between two is now more than just- Q:Am I screwed? Y: Pick BoTRK; N: Pick BT Yay! Other items(unused in current meta): *Youmuu Ghost blade became valid replacement of Phantom Dancer/Statik Shiv, so you can now pick out of three items(technicaly four, but Tri-force is still inferior on most adc's). Yay! *Mercurial Scimitar now makes you deal some damage. Awesome! Now, about some negative things... Here comes short list of two things that are wrong with ADC item changes in PBE: Infinity Edge: AD 70->80. *Explanation: Why? Just why? This powerful item, core of every adc build needs buff? I would understand if they wanted to shift its power from passive crit scaling(50%->40%) to ad (70->85/90), but straight buff does not make sense to me. On the other note, there should be 2nd IE item type, is what I believe. Essence Reaver: everything *Tell me, what is this item supposed to be? 50 AD and 10% life steal is like 2/3 of BT, and 10% CDR does not make it. Niether does the passive, that can not even compare with shield of new BT and %hp dmg of BoTRK. Item is cheap, and cheap items are what you avoid as ADC(only exception being Static shiv and Last Whisper, but both have reson behind this) Doran's blade: I am 3 pots longsword start-er so I don't care. With that let me get to what I believe patch 4.10 lacks, when it comes to adc items. (Beyond this point, you find items that are not in patch 4.10, but should be, edited based on comments) Blade of Inferno(Second Inifinty Edge) *Cost 3550 *Recipe: B.F. Sword, Burning knuckle *Stats: 50 AD, 20 Crit *Un. Passive: Critical hit causes target to start burning, doing 40(+80%BonusAD) magic damage over 2 seconds. This item would be good alternative to IE for magic damage adc's like Miss Fortune. Combine it with support wielding abyssal scepter, and it can bring another mean to hurt than just normal instant crits. Sacrificial Dagger (Replacing Essence Reaver, which is useless) *Cost: 3400 *Recipe: 3 Vampiric Scepters (+ 1000) *Stats: 50 AD, 25% lifesteal, 10% CDR *Active: Ritual - Consumes 10% of your current health, turning it into mana. (15 sec CD) I believe Sacrificial Dagger would be better version of Essence reaver. Item that would offer high sustain, while sacrifying AD(of BT) or damage from other means(BoTRK passive). Active part would be useful for mana sustain, while LS health sustain would allow you to heal fast after using it. That is all I have to say. See ya. Category:Blog posts